Heartless and Nobody
by Bennaketh
Summary: This is the story of a heartless who meets his his nobody. Will they become one or will one of them die in the progress. Includes Riku Sora Ansem Xemnas and OC. R&R plz
1. True Power

**Chapter 1: True power**

You don't know what it is like, working with Ansem. He gave me unbelievable powers over any element I wanted. He also gave me power over the darkness and any amount of Heartless I could dream of, but for one simple thing. I had to become a Heartless as well.

"Become a Heartless and you will keep you human form. I will give you control over anything you could dream of and power beyond your imagination." Is what Ansem said to me.

I couldn't believe my ear when he said it. I thought it was all a joke and nothing like this could ever happen to me in my life, and at such a small cost. Allow myself to be shrouded in darkness. Accepted his proposal and allowed the darkness inside me to fill my heart. That was when I felt my power growing.

"You are my second Naka." He told me once I was a Heartless. "My commands will be enforced by all your power. Our mission is to find Kingdom Hearts, the door to all the worlds. And it will give us Heartless more power and spread darkness around all the worlds."

I loved the sound of this. Finally I could get revenge on all of those people who had bullied me in the past. I could steal their hearts and make sure they could never even see the views of darkness. How fun it would be.

Days later I was running very important operations for Ansem. One of them apparently is meant to help him in opening the door to Kingdom Hearts itself. I had already faced very strong enemies and taken them down with ease. I could not believe that I took down a mighty beast to retrieve one of the seven princesses of heart.

He charged at me with a great rage. I summoned many Heartless and they made quick work of him. Foolish creature, he was allowing love to blind him instead of using his anger and his hates to power him. I turned on the princess and laughed. I couldn't believe it I was enjoying myself. I was watching someone suffer and I loved it. The evil was coming out and I knew it. But the sensation of having the power over this stupid creature was too much to hold in. I soon found out that my Heartless had not taken down the Beast. His hand griped my shoulder with immense strength. I wielded my dual swords and stabbed him in the arm. Then I summoned my Large Body Heartless. They sat on the Beast with glee. I commanded them not to take his heart Ansem wanted him alive. I don't know why the world was going to be destroyed anyway. I walked over to the Princess of Heart grabbed her and opened a portal to the Hollow Bastion Castle.

"Leave him now. His fate is going to get worse." I shouted at my heartless.

After that I met Riku.

I hope you enjoy this instalment of my first story ever on Fan Fiction.


	2. Riku

**Its pretty late at night while im writing this so if its bad tell me please.**

**Chapter 2: Riku**

I got back to Hollow Bastion Castle and took the Princess of Heart to the main Chamber where another Agent of Ansem was meant to collect her. She was unconscious by now as any human would be if they passed through a Dark Portal. I waited there with the tied up Princess for at least three hours, and finally this agent showed up. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was no older than I was _AND _he was human. Yet he could pass through Dark Portal's as that is what he cam from, this guy must have had serious amount of power to be able to do that.

I learned his name was Riku. I had heard that name somewhere before but could not remember where. He also wielded a strange looking blade. It looked a lot like a dragon wing but sharpened and metallic. He brought his weapon up to my neck and said. "Who are you and what are you doing here."

I couldn't believe this he was threatening me with his weapon.

I told him who I was "I am Naka Netsaguri of the Traverse Town World. I am here on strict orders to bring one of seven Princesses of Heart to the castle, and wait for an Agent of Ansem."

"I am that agent but I don't believe that Ansem would trust a boy like you to take care of a Princess of Heart. Prove your skill and beat me in a fight."

I couldn't believe this. I had told him who I was and there was enough evidence of my previous mission to show this and he still wanted to fight me.

"Fine then Stupid human, but I warn you, I aint the sort of person you want to mess with."

I drew my weapons and readied the fight when a man with a hook for one hand came in and shouted "Naka, Riku I'm glad you are here. The Keyblade Master has been found. Maleficent wants to see you right now." I recognised this voice as the one of Captain Hook. I also knew Maleficent to be the one under what seems now to be Riku aswell as me. So we ran to find out who this Keyblade Master was.

**Yeah well as I said im really tired and it might suck I want your ideas so I can put it into my next chapter so give me them if you want**


End file.
